


By the pool.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek (smut edition) [5]
Category: EXO
Genre: Cumplay, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Filth, Genderbending, Infidelity, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, baek praising yeols cock bc why not, baeks sort of a sex addict, implied (or not) incest, more pussy, orgasm denial (kind of), pussy eating, squirting (lots of it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Everyday, at 5 p.m.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek (smut edition) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	By the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> * A heads up: what you're about to read is PURE FILTH. It's like you'll be watching one of those tacky porn videos and I REGRET NOTHING. So if you think you won't feel comfortable reading this or if any of the tags bother you, skip this one.

It happens everytime Chanyeol's wife leaves the house for one of her thousand appointments, this time it's mani, pedi and something about waxing her bikini area. He couldn't care less. 

They all live in the Byun Mansion. None of them having to work and living off of the Byun's money, it's enough to last a lifetime, anyway. Not that daddy Byun cares anyway; he prefers having his daughters close, even if that means having the husbands there. Chanyeol and his wife; the older sister, her husband and two kids and the youngest and still single. 

Chanyeol considers himself as a trophy husband and the idea doesn't bother him at all. He's good-looking and has class, there's no denying on that. Does he loves his wife? Not really. Does his wife loves him? Hell no. They're marriage was just out of convenience; she needed someone to marry her before turning 30 and Chanyeol needed money.

So it doesn't really matter what they do or not do, as long as Chanyeol is there to make her look good at the neverending parties, the deal is still on.

Certainly, Chanyeol doesn't mind being left alone in the huge house if it means he'll get the best view in the world. 

Everyday, at 5 p.m., Baekhyun, the youngest of the Byun girls comes out to the pool, when she's sure no one's watching. She's daddy's little princess, innocent in everyone's eyes; the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. But oh, Chanyeol knows the truth, he knows the real Baekhyun. She wears the tiniest bikinis, barely covering her private parts; all is a show just for Chanyeol to enjoy, from the way she walks around the pool to the way she exercises right in front of the living room window, bending over with her ass in the air, the thong of her bikini accidentally sliding to the side to leave her pink, smooth pussy on display.

Chanyeol's mouth waters and his dick twitches in his pants'. He's tasted, fingered, fucked and played with that pussy countless of times and he misses it. Misses its warmth around his cock. Misses those cute little noises Baekhyun makes when he's pounding into her hard to the point of making her cry and almost pass out. She's small and so tight. How Chanyeol hasn't split her in two with his cock every time he loses control of himself is still a mystery.

Today, she's doing it again, lying on one of the beach chairs, with her purple bikini, the one Chanyeol loves the most simply because the bra are two tiny triangles covering only the nipples and so is the thong ㅡBaekhyun has a thing for thongs and Chanyeol totally understands. He would also wear them everyday if he had that gorgeous, perky ass to show offㅡ, a small triangle made for covering her pussy only. Baekhyun has her legs spread open, her fingers rubbing over the fabric of the bikini; she knows Chanyeol is watching.

××

The maids are on their break time. Most of them off to take naps before her father arrives and the routine before dinner starts. It's the time Baekhyun uses to play. It has become her own routine: give her brother-in-law the best entertainment she can offer. 

Today is no different, she knows Chanyeol is in the living room, watching through the window. She's on the beach chair that faces that same window, with her legs open and two fingers rubbing her pussy softly, just to rile herself up. She's been horny all day, waiting for this moment to release all the stress from school.

Her fingers move slowly in circular motions just to get wet. Baekhyun loves being wet, loves the feeling of her own juices dripping down her thighs when she stands up. And also because the wetter she is, the easier is for her to take Chanyeol's cock all the way in.

Ah, Chanyeol's cock. Baekhyun is in love with how hard and hot it always gets. So thick and long it always take them a lot of prepping before Chanyeol can get inside. She is small and tight; no matter how much Chanyeol fucks her, she's always tight.

Baekhyun is also in love with the ways Chanyeol fucks her: from behind, sideways, with her legs perched on top of his shoulders, in the water and her favorite, on top of him while she rides his cock; it's the best feeling, having his cock so deep inside her she can feel it in her stomach.

With that in mind, Baekhyun rolls her head back and slips her finger in, a moan escaping her lips and a blissed out smile curling up her lips as she feels how wet she already is.

She starts pushing and pulling, in and out just to hear the squelching noises her pussy makes. Baekhyun wishes Chanyeol was here so he could hear it; she uses her thumb to rub at her clit at the same time she fucks herself with her finger, back arching and moans shamelessly slipping out of her mouth at the thought of something bigger and thicker inside her.

Making her pussy feel good is addictive. Baekhyun does it every day, with her fingers, her toys and Chanyeol's cock. She loves pussy too, when men are not enough and she craves a gorgeous cunt on her face so she can taste.

"Fuck!" She speeds out the thrusting of her fingers. Baekhyun can feel her juices spilling out the harder as she pushes in. Her legs are trembling and the muscles of her stomach contracting. "Mmm ah!" She finally cums with a scream.

"Did you cum?" The deep voice pulls her down of her high. She turns her head to the side and Chanyeol is there, sitting on the beach chair next to hers.

Baekhyun hums. "Why don't you see yourself?" She spreads her legs open again, giving Chanyeol access to her messy pussy.

Chanyeol kneels on the floor, already seeing the glistening liquid coming out of her hole. He reaches out for her, using two of his fingers to spread her engorged lips open. The smell of sex is strong and Chanyeol can feel his already hard cock twitch in his pants.

He hates wasting time, so without notice Chanyeol dives in and Baekhyun screams. She's still sensitive from her previous orgasm and Chanyeol's hot tongue lapping at her entrance doesn't help either.

"You taste good, as always." Chanyeol sounds breathless. He's sucking on her clit, pulling and pressing it with his tongue, using his fingers to keep her open. Baekhyun loves the slurping noises Chanyeol makes. "So good." He drinks every drop of cum, but not enough to make her climax again and cleaning her up for what comes next.

When he's done, Baekhyun is already on edge, eyes halfway open and hands kneading at her tits. Chanyeol gets on top of her, between her legs, aligning his still clothed cock with her pussy. Baekhyun hums.

"You're so hard." Baekhyun says almost incoherently. "So hard. My pussy needs you." She begs.

"I'll give it to you baby, you just have to be patient." Chanyeol coos at her, removing the damp strands of hair out of her face. He starts rocking his hips, also seeking for friction, but soon enough his pants feel uncomfortable, so he stops for a moment to remove them, leaving Baekhyun whimpering and having to use her own fingers again out of desperation. "Ah-ah." Chanyeol slaps her hand away. "You're a naughty girl." He goes back to the same position, this time his bare cock sheathed in between Baekhyun's lips.

"It's so hot." Baekhyun whines.

"Do you hear that, baby?" Chanyeol asks, as he thrusts his hips; his cock making a squelching sound, coating itself with Baekhyun wetness.

"I'm wet." Baekhyun confirms the obvious. "Wet for your cock." She rolls her head to the side and opens her mouth, some drool spills out when the head of Chanyeol's cock catches in her hole but without going inside. Baekhyun moans. "Please give me your cock. Feed my pussy, daddy." 

"Already? Is your pussy that hungry?" Baekhyun nods eagerly. "Don't you want to play a little more?" Baekhyun shakes her head.

"Mmmㅡ cock." She can't even speak anymore, too far gone to form coherent words and Chanyeol hasn't even started yet.

"I suppose I can give you a small taste." Chanyeol says, grabbing his cock by the base and pumping a few times before pressing against her clit; he rubs in circular motions, then pushes in just the head. Baekhyun pants, hands looking for something to clutch on. Chanyeol smirks, he's up for more playing and some torture, so he begins a slow but steady push and pull, where he only allows the head of his cock reach past her entrance, little ahs coming out of Baekhyun's mouth every time he pushes in.

"S-stop, please." A breathy moan escapes her lips. "Yeol, it-itㅡ I'm gonnaㅡ cum." Her legs shake from oversensitivity.

"Go ahead, baby. I can make you cum again" the next thrust is harsh "and again" another thrust "and again." Chanyeol pushes all the way in and Baekhyun cums with a silent scream, mouth hanging open and legs shaking violently. Chanyeol pulls out then, allowing all the white, sticky liquid to come out freely. "Beauitful." He mumbles, using his fingers to push it back in.

"Ah! Fuck, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun's back arches. She's too sensitive and the smallest touch feels like a hundred volts shocking her body.

"Oh come on, Baek. I know you can take a lot more." Chanyeol chuckles, his finger is still inside her pussy, moving in circular motions; he licks his lips, mouth watering at the squelching sound her pussy makes, he would love to taste her again, but Baekhyun looks so fucked out, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her pussy is clenching hard around his finger and the thought of that feeling on his cock is driving him crazy. "Do you still want my cock, baby girl? Or are you done for today?" Chanyeol asks gently, his wet fingers moving up to trace her lips. She can smell herself on his skin, her pussy pulses with want.

"I want it. I want your cock inside my pussy." Baekhyun nods eagerly, spreading her legs and using her fingers to open herself up, a clear invitation for Chanyeol.

He's so hard already that is starting to hurt, he needs release too and what better place to dump his cum than her beautiful cunt.

"You sure are a cockslut, aren't you?" Chanyeol asks as he's getting into position. She's dripping and with all that fingering he doesn't think she'll need more preparation. "Tell me if it hurts." He still needs to be sure. Baekhyun nods, spreading her legs even more.

Chanyeol sizes in slowly, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth enveloping his cock. "That's right. You're still tight." He moans. "You feels so good." Baekhyun whimpers, fingers inside her mouth, cleaning up the dry cum. "Tell me how do you want it."

"Ha-hard." Baekhyun gasps once Chanyeol is balls deep inside her. "And fast. My-my sister shouldㅡ be hereㅡ any minute n-now." It surprises Chanyeol how she manages to speak a full sentence.

"I wouldn't worry." Chanyeol says, starting to move his hips slowly, just for her to get used to his size. "She knows." At that, Baekhyun's eyes widen and she starts to squirm beneath him. "Don't panic. You know what she confessed to me?" He asks, leaning forward to speak on her ear. He starts speeding his thrusts. "She hid behind those bushes," he points to the place behind them "while I was pounding your pussy from behind. Remember that day? You came twice, untouched." Baekhyun lets out a moan, already delirious at the friction of Chanyeol's cock against her wet walls. "She sat there, watching and couldn't help it. She fingered her pussy to the cute little sounds you were making." A sharp thrust has Baekhyun flinging upwards on the chair, grasping at the edges for leverage. "Yeah, baby. Your sister masturbated to your moans." Chanyeol gasps, Baekhyun clenched hard. "You like the idea, don't you?" Baekhyun can really think, all she can feel is Chanyeol's cock splitting her pussy apart. "I did. I got so hard at the thought I had to fuck your sister that night. Guess we both got off at the thought of you." Chanyeol smirks. Baekhyun is drooling, eyes rolling back. She looks beautiful like this, all lost in pleasure. 

Chanyeol is losing it too. Baekhyun is clenching around him too hard, he's almost at his limit. So he grabs Baekhyun by the knees, pushes her legs open even wider and starts a frenetic pace with his hips.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams at the sudden change. Chanyeol is plunging into her hard, mercilessly. The head of his cock reaching so deep inside her pussy, she can see his shape through her stomach.

"Fuck! Yes baby, squeeze my cock." Chanyeol grunts, ramming into her. 

Baekhyun is crying, her eyes are filled with tears of pleasure and three of her fingers are in her mouth; she's sucking and drooling around her digits. The view is so sinful it has Chanyeol reeling.

"Ah! Ah!" Baekhyun whimpers. She places her hand on her bulging stomach, feeling Chanyeol's cock poke her palm. It's too much, Baekhyun feels like she's about to pass out; her thoughts are a scrambled mess of cock, cock, cock. Chanyeol's cock ruining her pussy, splitting her open, making her drool. Chanyeol's cock feels like heaven, her pussy is crying.

"Look at you. You're a mess." Chanyeol breathes out. He grabs Baekhyun's thigh and and lifts her leg to give himself more access. Baekhyun rolls a little to the side, her tits bouncing with every thrust. Chanyeol is basically scissoring her, pushing deep into her pussy.

"Mmmㅡ cockㅡ feels-feels g-good." Baekhyun grumbles out as she starts kneading her tits and pinching her nipples.

"Your pussy feels good too, baby." Chanyeol is breathless.

"I'm gonnaㅡ pee. Don't make me p-pee, pl-please." Baekhyun begs, clutching at her stomach. But Chanyeol knows she's not gonna pee and he's dying to see what comes next: so without stopping his thrusts, he reaches down in between her legs and starts rubbing her clit harshly. "Ah! N-no! No! Stop!" Baekhyun begs, but Chanyeol doesn't listen. "Please, stop! I'm gonnaㅡ" She can't finish her sentence, a scream ripples out of her throat at the same time she squirts, the force of the stream pushing Chanyeol's cock out. He watches in amazement how her juices keep gushing out; Baekhyun's whole body is shaking violently, her mouth is drooling and her pussy is clenching around nothing. It's a mess around her, but Chanyeol is not done yet, he needs to cum too, so without notice, he penetrates her pussy once again. Another scream leaves her throat, he's sure the maids already know what they're doing. "It- it hurts! Yeol!" Another gush comes out, but this time Chanyeol holds his place and Baekhyun's juices spray all over him: his chest, his face, his mouth. He gladly drinks it all.

"I'm gonna cum too, baby." Chanyeol announces, his thrusts becoming erratic. His balls tighten, so he thrusts one last time, all the way in and stays there, his cock exploding white thick cum. A deep growl comes out Chanyeol's mouth while he feels his cock being milked. Baekhyun is still shaking, but she doesn't fail on clenching hard around him to help. 

Baekhyun can't cum anymore, so she just lays there, spent and sore, feeling Chanyeol's cum fill her insides. 

When Chanyeol pulls out, the mix of her cum and his come out as well, it feels dirty, but so so good.

"Look at the mess you made." Chanyeol tsks. "My cock is dirty, want to clean it up?" 

Baekhyun nods, licking her lips. She gets on her back again, allowing Chanyeol to straddle her chest. He grabs his softening cock and guides it to Baekhyun's mouth. She starts lapping the rest of his cum and hers too; she nibbles and mouths at the hot skin with the sole purpose of cleaning. She doesn't want to make it hard again, knowing she won't be able to take another round of Chanyeol's fucking.

"You did well, baby girl." Chanyeol praises once she's done. He already has his pants on again. He kisses her forehead before leaving.

Once alone and with still trembling legs, Baekhyun makes her way to the pool, wanting to clean herself up.

Her sister arrives around ten minutes later. Baekhyun feels her presence and lifts her head from where she's resting her eyes over the edge of the pool. She's wearing a skirt, so from where Baekhyun is looking up, she can see her panties.

"Enjoyed your afternoon?" Her sister asks with knowing tone and a smirk. Baekhyun can feel her cheeks burning, memories of what Chanyeol told him rushing back. Baekhyun nods, unable to speak. She can feel her pussy clenching already. "Good." It's all she says before she's gone.

Baekhyun's hand reaches down in between her legs involuntarily, her finger slipping inside her stretched out pussy easily. She moans, head falling over the stone. 

Sinful images of her sister in between her legs coming and going. 

Maybe… just maybe...


End file.
